Anacrónico
by mochidaddy
Summary: Empezaron desde el final, pero no había ninguna garantía de que podían llegar al inicio. O, en donde Bucky se casa con una desconocida. [UA, Bucky/OC]


**Disclaimer:** El MCU y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney, y Stan Lee. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para estas historias sin ánimo de lucro más allá de reviews.

 **Advertencias:** Típico tropo de matrimonio arreglado. Bucky tiene problemas. Canon/OC. _Bite me._

 _Para Esteicy, prácticamente la co-autora de esta cosa._

* * *

.

.

.

 **ANACRÓNICO**

.

.

.

 **PRÓLOGO**

.

.

.

Las bodas deberían ser algo especial, o eso oía desde que era un chiquillo.

Les enseñaban que aquel debía ser el mayor momento en sus vidas, más allá de logros propios o el crecimiento personal. Les enseñaban desde que aprendían a escuchar y razonar que formar una familia era el momento que más debían atesorar, pero claro, sólo si era con «la persona correcta». Después de todo, era el momento en que dos vidas se unían.

Cuando creció, encontró gracioso (por no decir monstruoso) como podían alimentar aquella inocencia con ilusiones de algo que jamás sería, cuentos sobre fantasías que hablaban sobre _amores y felicidades_ , sólo para terminar arrojándolos a un mundo que tragaría dicha inocencia y la escupiría; el como aquellos que se autoproclamaban protectores podían lanzar a los que criaron desde el seno a un desconocido, sólo por un título y un puñado de dinero.

Se prometió a si mismo que él no sería así, y ahora él era quien daba el dinero para llevar al cordero al matadero.

Por mucho tiempo, repudió esa práctica; demonios, hasta hace dos semanas el mismo la seguía detestando. Mientras crecía, pensó que él jamás haría algo tan deplorable; que si bien hizo cosas de las que se arrepentía con cada fibra de su cuerpo, Bucky pensó que se iría a la tumba con la satisfacción de no haber hecho aquello.

Ahora, en esos momentos, entendía las expresiones que hablaban sobre como podías arrepentirte de tus palabras, mientras miraba a la chiquilla caminar hacia él, afianzándose al hombro de su madre como si temiera que el viento la fuera a derrumbar.

Ella era una infanta, y él el monstruo que la iría a (terminar de) arruinar.

(Eso no te importó cuando prácticamente la compraste _. Jamás_ te importó)

 _«Es sólo una niña, James»_ gritó aquella voz que, intuía, debía ser aquella misma consciencia que tantas veces le advirtió sobre las consecuencias y tantas veces ignoró, durante años silenciada por otros y los años siguientes silenciada por él mismo. Era gracioso como decidía escucharla (pero jamás hacerle caso, sino aquello no estaría ocurriendo en esos momentos) justo cuando todo aquel desastre ocurría. _«Para esta mierda y olvídate de esto. Da el dinero y detenlo.»_

Y debería hacerlo, maldita sea. Quizás antes de que llegara al altar, con aquel viejo vestido que había intentado arreglar temblando sobre su cuerpecillo; quizás cuando el ministro preguntara quién se opusiera podría ser él mismo quién levantara la mano, diciendo que aquello no era sino un terrible malentendido y que todos podían volver a casa, que allí no habría ninguna boda. Incluso pasa por su mente irse sin más, volver a recluirse en su casa sin dar explicaciones, olvidarse del mundo a base de un buen licor. Siempre fue bueno en eso, pensó.

Pero no lo hizo. Bucky no hizo nada de aquello.

Una parte de él, por primera vez, pensó que estaba siendo decente; que si cancelara aquello le traería la desgracia a ella y sólo se acarrearía más problemas (claro, como si encadenarte de por vida a una niñata no lo fuera, Barnes), problemas que a estas alturas de su vida él ciertamente ya no necesitaba. Le gustaba creer que pensaba en las consecuencias, que por primera vez, haría las cosas bien.

Pero no era tonto, claro que no. Pudo mentirle a todos, incluso a aquel que seguía llamando mejor amigo y hoy vestía una sonrisa (forzada, como no, lo conocía y sabía que sólo estaba ahí por él) al ser su padrino de bodas (él teniendo padrino de bodas, ¿podría ser aquello más bizarro todavía?), pero Bucky no tenía tanta fuerza (o cobardía, francamente no lograba discernir la diferencia) para embaucarse a sí mismo. No lo hacía por el bien común, no lo hacía incluso para ahorrarse problemas porque, si le preguntaban, francamente no le interesaba.

No, Bucky no paraba aquello por una sencilla razón: él se conocía.

En el fondo, a él no le importaba si ella y su familia caían en la deshonra; en el fondo, no le importaba perder el respeto de los pocos que le toleraban, y mucho menos le importaba los problemas que le podría acarrear. Hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de importarle varias cosas.

En el fondo, Bucky estaba roto; dañado más allá del reparo y no había manera de juntar las piezas, se habían llevado ya muchas de ellas, figurativa y literalmente hablando, y le habían dejado con las que no servían. Su única respuesta fue esperar, esperar hasta encontrar a alguien que, en las circunstancias correctas, pudiera tomar y despedazar a su antojo.

Aún si fuera perdiendo la poca integridad que le quedaba en el camino.

—James Barnes —y lo sabía, sabía que cada palabra que salía de la boca de esa niña era una completa mentira; pero no haría nada. No lo pararía—, yo te recibo como esposo y prometo amarte fielmente durante… toda mi vida.

Sólo quedaba esperar que, con esas palabras, no terminase por perder las piezas que le quedaban.

* * *

 **Y con esto me marco mi sentencia de muerte como ficker antes de volver a clases.**

 **Probablemente no tenga ni idea que hacer luego, pero quiero ver el lado positivo: Esteicy estará ahí para -amenazarme- empujarme a actualizar con un ritmo decente c:**

 **Seh, como ven, esto es el típico AU para matrimonio forzado. Pero no desesperen, mis niños, lo que menos tendremos en este coso será Bucky estando tras de la fémina en turno (como vieron acá, con toda su emocidad (?)), porque el angst es fuerte en esta ficker y verán muchas cosillas no tan cukis pero no desesperen, pronto tendremos cositas más cukis, claro, si se quedan para el viaje.**

 **Si quieren acelerar el proceso, u know, comentar es gratis c;**

 **con cariño,**

 **Petta.**


End file.
